


I Couldn't Live Without You

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia regrets attacking Kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Lunar Ellipse," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for Day Six of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

Julia stared at the body lying on the ground. After a moment, she fell to her knees. “Oh, God, what have I done?” she sobbed.

Kali’s eyes were closed and she didn’t seem to be breathing. Julia wiped a smear of blood off the Alpha’s face, then bent over her chest, listening for the sound of a heartbeat.

There was a pulse, but it was weak. Julia leaned over Kali’s face and gently placed her lips on the other woman’s. The emissary poured all of her power into that kiss, hoping it would be enough.

Suddenly, Kali took in a sharp gasp of air. Julia pulled away from the Alpha and saw that her eyes had opened and her wounds had begun healing.

“What did you do?” asked Kali.

“I decided I couldn’t live without you” said Julia. “So I used my power to heal you.”

“I knew you didn’t have it in you to kill me” Kali said, smiling.

“Are _you_ going to kill _me_?” Julia asked.

Kali chuckled. “I should” she said. “But I think we both know if I wanted to I would have when I had the chance. I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
